Always on your side
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Una tragedia separa a Eren del amor de su vida, quien termina en coma durante dos años, sin embargo él no está dispuesto a rendirse. Esperaría. Una eternidad, de ser necesario. Esperaría hasta que despertara. ¿Llegará el ansiado milagro antes que sea demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí vengo de nuevo con este one-shot que nació en mi última visita al hospital. Como no lograba decidirme entre darle un final feliz o un final trágico, he decidido publicar ambos finales en capítulos separados y que cada uno elija el que más le guste (denle una oportunidad a ambos XD) primero el final feliz y luego el trágico. Eso es todo y nos leemos pronto!**

**Advertencias: **Angst**, **Drama, AU. Preparen la caja de pañuelos XD

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Always on your side**

El frío matutino calaba los huesos esa mañana. El camino al hospital había sido más tardado que de costumbre, aunque después de dos años haciendo el mismo recorrido estaba acostumbrado a las inclemencias del tiempo. _Mentira, nunca te acostumbras _pensó el joven de ahora 27 años mientras cruzaba las puertas de cristal del hospital.

—Buenos días Eren, —le saludo Christa, una de las enfermeras —Hoy llegas más tarde, ¿sucedió algo?

Después de dos años visitando el hospital cada día todas las enfermeras y algunos otros empleados le conocían e incluso había hecho amistad con la mayoría. —La nieve hace más lento el recorrido. —Respondió con una sonrisa a la rubia.

—Estoy segura que se alegrará de verte.

—Eso espero —Su sonrisa se transformó en una de tristeza pero rápidamente se recompuso, no le gustaba que los demás le tuvieran lastima —nos vemos más tarde Christa.

Se despidió y aceleró el paso pues no quería perder ni un segundo más, se apresuró hasta la habitación 330 en el cuarto piso, la habitación con la mejor vista de todo el lugar, perfectamente iluminada y acondicionada y con una cama amplia y confortable para hacer la estancia más cómoda. Lo mejor que pudo pagar. Estaba seguro que a _él_ le hubiera gusto sentirse cómodo incluso en un lugar así, pero no podría saberlo. Desde hacía dos años Levi, su esposo, estaba ingresado en el hospital, _en coma_.

Entró a la habitación y se acercó hasta la cama donde el otro parecía dormir tranquilamente.

—Hola amor, —le saludó y besó suavemente sus labios —ya estoy aquí. Perdón por el retraso, sé que te molesta que llegue tarde pero es difícil conducir en la nieve. —Acaricio su rostro con ternura y retiro un mechón de cabello de su frente antes de continuar su monólogo. —En un par de días será navidad Levi, Mikasa quiere que vaya a cenar con ella y los niños pero le he dicho que no podré, que vamos a pasar la navidad juntos amor, como cada año.

El castaño se abrazó al hombre en la cama y ocultando su rostro en su cuello se permitió dejar salir una lágrima aún sabiendo que al mayor no le gustaría aquello. Se quedó así por un momento hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante. —La puerta se abrió dejando ver al doctor Smith en lo que supuso era una visita de rutina.

—Hola Eren, ¿cómo estás? —le saludo el rubio con una sonrisa cansada.

—Buen día Erwin, estoy bien gracias. ¿Hay algún avance con Levi?

A pesar del tiempo que llevaba en coma y de las probabilidades cada vez más bajas de que el pelinegro despertara, Eren no perdía de la esperanza de que ocurriera un milagro. Sin embargo, el rostro del doctor le hizo sentir un vuelco en el estómago.

—Eren, tenemos que hablar. —Se acercó y se sentó en uno de los sillones más alejados de la cama haciéndole señas para que le acompañara. Cuando el joven se sentó junto a él continuó hablando. —Hace poco más de dos años que Levi se encuentra en ese estado, tú sabes que después de este tiempo es casi imposible que despierte, e incluso si lo hiciera no sabemos en qué condiciones se encontrará. —El castaño asintió en silencio. —Además mantenerlo entubado es muy costoso para ti y para el hospital; hace unos meses te ofrecimos cambiarlo a una habitación más sencilla pero...

—Pero me negué, —le interrumpió —mientras pueda seguir pagando ésta habitación él se quedara aquí, y cuando ya no pueda veré cómo me las arreglo para pagar.

El mayor no dudaba de sus palabras, podía ver la convicción en sus ojos verdes y sabía que haría lo que fuera por el otro._ Que afortunado eres Levi por encontrar a alguien así _pensó el rubio, pero ese no era el problema_. _

—Escucha, sé que puedes hacerlo, sé que podrías comprar todo el hospital si te lo propones, pero hay un problema.

—¿Qué clase de problema? —El rostro del joven palideció y Erwin deseo no tener que ser él quien le dijera aquello.

—Eren, el tiempo se acabó. —Su voz bajo a un susurro. —Tenemos que desconectarlo.

En ese momento quiso gritar. Quiso llorar. Sintió nauseas. Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo e irse muy lejos, llevando a su esposo con él. Deseo no haber oído esas palabras pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Agacho la cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia su mano izquierda, hasta la argolla de plata que rodeaba su dedo anular y acarició el frío metal. Sabía que este día llegaría pronto, el muy imbécil de su esposo había dejado un documento en el que indicaba que si alguna vez caía en coma quería ser desconectado exactamente dos años, cuatro meses, una semana y tres días después. _El mismo tiempo que paso desde el día en que nos conocimos hasta el día de nuestra boda_ le había dicho a Eren cuando firmó aquel documento. En ese momento le pareció sólo una mala broma del pelinegro, pero ahora marcaba el final de su vida, la de ambos, porque Eren sabía que no podría pasar ni un día más en este mundo sabiendo que Levi ya no estaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Se atrevió a preguntar después de lo que pareciera una eternidad.

El doctor se puso de pie y avanzo hacia la puerta. —Dos días. —Dijo, y salió sin mirar al joven que ahora lloraba amargamente.

_En dos días,_ _el 25 de diciembre_.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y dejó que las lágrimas salieran quemando sus ojos y los lamentos desgarraran su garganta. Lloró durante largos minutos que parecieron eternos, pero esa no era la forma en que quería pasar sus últimos momentos juntos. Regreso a la cama y con sumo cuidado se subió junto al que era y seguiría siendo el amor de su vida.

—Fue muy corto, ¿no lo crees? —Le hablo mientras acariciaba su rostro —me refiero al tiempo que pasamos juntos. ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?

Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, estaba fría, como si su cuerpo sintiera lo que iba a pasar.

.

.

.

.

_Era una fría y lluviosa noche de junio y Eren se encontraba vagando por las solitarias calles de la ciudad vistiendo sólo con una camiseta vieja. Esa tarde su padre se había enterado de su homosexualidad y le había golpeado con furia hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo para luego correrlo, literalmente, a patadas de su casa. Su hermana trató de intervenir pero su padre amenazo con correrla a ella también así que tuvo que convencerla de que se calmara. Caminó sin rumbo hasta el anochecer y ahora se encontraba buscando algún sitio donde pasar la noche. Mientras buscaba se topó con un grupo de vándalos que le cerraron el paso._

_—Miren quién está aquí, creo que esta noche nos divertiremos en grande. —Habló el más alto y de inmediato los otros cuatro se lanzaron a golpearlo._

_En cualquier otro momento se habría defendido, pero hoy simplemente deseaba que todo terminara, tal vez si lo golpeaban lo suficiente podrían..._

_—Hey ustedes, esto es un hospital, si van a actuar como idiotas háganlo en otra parte o yo mismo me encargaré de ustedes._

_Eren no pudo verlo, pero quien quiera que fuera tenía la voz más potente y amenazadora que había escuchado._

_—¿Ah sí, y que hará si no nos vamos? —le reto el que parecía ser el líder, el resto del grupo dejó de golpear a Eren y se lanzó contra el otro hombre. El castaño temió que acabara peor que él por su culpa pero, inesperadamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había acabado con todos. Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el departamento de su salvador, quien le curaba las heridas con delicadeza._

_—Menos mal que despertaste, estaba a punto de deshacerme de tu cuerpo. Toma una ducha, no quiero que sigas ensuciando mi casa._

_—Gracias por la ayuda, pero no quiero ser una molestia. —El castaño intento levantarse pero un repentino mareo lo envió de vuelta al sillón._

_—Deja de hacerte el valiente. ¿Eres el hijo del doctor Jaegar no? No me interesa lo que haya pasado pero no podría dejarte en la calle en ese estado tan lamentable. _

_Eren acabó obedeciendo; tomó un baño y se acostó en el sofá dispuesto a dormir pero todo el dolor del día volvió de golpe. Se levantó y caminó aparentemente sin rumbo hasta la habitación del pelinegro y entró sin hacer ruido. En ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en sentir la calidez humana del hombre, no le importaba si después se sentía usado, ahora sólo anhelaba el contacto._

_Se acercó en silencio y se subió a horcajadas sobre el hombre que dormía. Ahora que se fijaba bien era realmente atractivo. Se agachó y unió sus labios a los del pelinegro, lo que no se esperaba era que el otro le correspondiera._

_—¿Tienes la costumbre de invadir la cama de todas las personas que te ayudan? —le preguntó luego de romper el beso, a lo que sólo atinó a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. —Estás helado… —se removió haciendo sitio en la cama y levantó las cobijas invitándolo a entrar a la cama con él —anda, la noche es fría._

_Ni siquiera supo por qué accedió, pero se recostó a su lado y poco después sintió cómo los fuertes y cálidos brazos del otro le rodeaban y acercaban a su cuerpo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió protegido._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—Esa noche no sólo me salvaste de los matones Levi, me salvaste de mí mismo. Me diste un hogar.

Llamaron a la puerta suavemente y luego de pronunciar un adelante, Christa entró a la habitación con algunos medicamentos.

—Vengo a cambiar su suero. —Dijo la rubia. —Eren lamento lo que estás pasando pero deberías avisar a sus amigos y familiares. El doctor Erwin me pidió que te dijera que desde ahora tiene permitido las visitas las 24 horas y sin límite de visitantes, ya sabes, por si quieren... despedirse.

Lo último lo dijo apenas en un susurro pues no estaba segura de cómo hacer que sonara menos cruel. Eren sabía que tenía que hacerlo, simplemente aún no se hacía a la idea de que era el fin.

—Christa, ¿podrías quedarte con él un momento mientras hago unas llamadas? —la chica asintió en silencio y él le sonrió saliendo de la habitación.

Levi no tenía muchos amigos y la mayoría trabajaban con él en el hospital, por lo que ya estaban enterados, sólo le quedaba avisar a sus propios conocidos y familia.

Volvió unos minutos después y Christa se retiró dejándolos solos de nuevo.

—Mañana vendrán a visitarte amor, intenta ser amable ¿de acuerdo?

El castaño volvió a acomodarse en la cama y atrajo el cuerpo del hombre en un abrazo ligero.

—Me haces mucha falta Levi. Cuando me pediste matrimonio no imaginaba que algo así fuera a pasar. Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida hasta entonces.

.

.

.

.

_El reloj marcaba las 8:12 y Eren corría a toda velocidad desde la estación del metro. Iba doce minutos tarde a su cita y seguramente su novio iba a matarlo, él había dicho que era algo importante lo que tenían que hablar. _

_Tal vez va a terminarme, pensaba Eren con temor. Últimamente el mayor se había portado muy extraño con él, incluso había días en que no sabía nada de él_

_Llegó hasta el restaurante y fue acompañado hasta la mesa donde el otro esperaba con expresión de aburrimiento. _

_—Llegas tarde._

_—Lo siento, mi padre se puso pesado de nuevo._

_—¿No te parece que ya es tiempo de que salgas de esa casa? Pronto serás mayor de edad._

_—Lo haré en cuanto encuentre trabajo. _

_—mmm _

_El resto de la cena transcurrió en un silencio pesado para Eren, cuando estaba a punto de preguntar si había hecho algo mal el pelinegro volvió a hablar. _

_—Eren, —el aludido lo miro con preocupación —he estado pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que nuestro noviazgo no da para más. _

_El castaño se sorprendió con aquellas palabras y estaba a punto de pedir una explicación pero el otro se le adelantó. _

_—Hemos estado juntos por dos años, hemos salido, viajamos algunas veces, incluso conocí a tu familia y amigos. Creo que ya hemos hecho todas las cosas que se supone que hagan las parejas por eso..._

_—¿Es por algo que hice? —preguntó el chico apenas conteniendo las lágrimas. El pelinegro sonrió de lado y le miró a los ojos, una mirada cargada de emociones. _

_—Sí, es por tantas cosas que hiciste. —le respondió aún con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y se levantó de la mesa._

_El castaño le imitó y se levantó a prisa para evitar que se fuera, pero se sorprendió al ver a Levi arrodillarse frente a él. _

_—Eren, nuestra relación de noviazgo ya no da para más, por eso... —sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió delante del más joven mostrando un hermoso anillo de plata —quiero dar el siguiente paso. Eren, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo? _

_Con lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro, dejó que le pusiera el anillo y se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro sin importarle que los vieran._

_—Eres un idiota, estaba muy asustado. _

_El mayor lo abrazo y lo besó suavemente. _

_—Te amo._

_—También te amo. Soy tan feliz que podría morir Levi._

_Salieron de allí directo al departamento del mayor para celebrar su compromiso. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

—Te amo tanto Levi, no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. No me hagas esto.

Se abrazó más a él y se quedó dormido, ahora al menos no tendría que irse a ese frío y solitario apartamento. Podría pasar las últimas noches a su lado.

La noche fue pesada para Eren, pues entre sueños y pesadillas le fue imposible descansar. Esa noche volvió a soñar con el terrible accidente.

.

.

.

.

_La mañana era gris, a mediados de Agosto, y era día de hacer las compras. Casi siete años casados y a Eren no terminaba de gustarle hacer las compras una vez al mes. Pero lo que más le molestaba era no poder acompañar a su marido ese día. _

_—En serio Levi, te digo que puedo ir yo mismo a hacer las compras. _

_—Ya hablamos de esto mocoso, el doctor dijo que debías guardar reposo y eso es justo lo que harás. _

_—¡Eso fue hace dos semanas! _

_Un par de semanas atrás el castaño se había lastimado la espalda durante un entrenamiento escolar de fútbol. El doctor recomendó absoluto reposo por unos días, pero Levi le había hecho quedarse en cama por más tiempo para estar seguro. _

_—Ya dije que no. Iré yo sólo y estaré de vuelta en menos de una hora. —Se acercó hasta su joven pareja que seguía bloqueando la puerta y lo jalo por la cintura para acercarlo a él. _

_—Cuando vuelva podemos continuar con lo de anoche. —susurró en su oído y le besó lentamente robándole un suspiro. _

_—De acuerdo. No tardes amor._

_—No lo haré, —le besó de nuevo— te amo Eren._

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del castaño pero decidió ignorarlo. _

_—También te amo. _

_Se despidieron con un beso necesitado, ninguno de los dos quería separarse aún sin saber porque, mas el pelinegro se alejó y salió en el auto. _

_Una hora más tarde llamaron a la puerta y Eren salió corriendo a recibir a su esposo y ayudarle con las compras. _

_—Espera, déjame ayudar..._

_Pero no era él, era un policía que se limitó a mirarlo con curiosidad. _

_—¿Conoce usted al señor Levi Rivaille?_

_Una extraña fuerza oprimió su pecho, su garganta se cerró y le fue difícil responder. _

_—S-Sí, es mi esposo. ¿Pasó algo con Levi? _

_—Su esposo tuvo un accidente, una camioneta sin frenos chocó contra su auto en un crucero. En estos momentos le están trasladando al hospital. _

_Su mundo se derrumbó. ¿Y si Levi moría? No podría seguir adelante. Salió a prisa hacia el hospital sin importarle su estado._

_Cuando llegó fue directo a emergencias, donde se encontró con Erwin._

_—¡Erwin! ¿Sabes algo de Levi? ¿Cómo está? Yo..._

_—Cálmate Eren, —le interrumpió y le hizo tomar asiento —no te voy a mentir, su estado es grave. Por suerte la camioneta se estrelló contra el lado contrario a donde él viajaba, gracias a eso sigue con vida, sin embargo no podremos saber con certeza el nivel de daño hasta que reaccione. Ahora mismo están atendiendo sus heridas._

_—¿Puedo verlo? _

_—Lo siento, en este momento es imposible. Por favor trata de estar tranquilo, te mantendré informado. _

_Luego de quedarse sólo los pensamientos llegaron por sí mismos. El impacto fue del lado del pasajero, donde se suponía que debería haber ido él. Tal vez si hubiera ido con él las cosas serían diferentes. Debería ser él y no Levi el que estuviera entre la vida y la muerte. Debería ser él quien muriera. _

_Un par de días estuvo en terapia intensiva hasta que fue un hecho: Levi había caído en coma. Los médicos le dijeron que no tenía muchas probabilidades de recuperarse, que incluso si lo hiciera podría terminar en estado vegetal, pero él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácil. Lo trasladaron al mejor cuarto del hospital. Esperaría. Una eternidad, de ser necesario. Esperaría hasta que despertara. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Se estiró en la cama y beso de nuevo los fríos labios de su amado acostumbrado a no ser correspondido.

—Buenos días amor, hoy vendrán a visitarte, ¿recuerdas? Debemos ser fuertes delante de ellos. —Lo último lo dijo más para sí mismo, no quería preocupar a nadie. Eren siempre había sido de los que arreglan sus problemas ellos mismos, al menos hasta que conoció a Levi y le enseñó a apoyarse en los demás. Pero ahora Levi no estaba y él debía ser fuerte por los dos.

El día transcurrió entre visitas y palabras de aliento que sólo le deprimían más, a pesar de que eran sus amigos nadie parecía entender por lo que estaba pasando. Para la tarde todos sus conocidos, incluyendo los compañeros de trabajo del mayor, habían ido a despedirse y ofrecerle apoyo. Con cada visita se volvía más difícil mantenerse firme pero logró llegar hasta el final sin derramar una sola lágrima.

—Debes estar orgulloso de mí, —le habló al pelinegro, —he aguantado hasta el final. Mikasa me ha ofrecido pasar unos días con ella, mientras me acostumbro, pero… creo que volveré a nuestro hogar.

El día estaba llegando a su fin y cada vez veía el momento más cerca, Hanji le había avisado que estarían allí al medio día. Le dijeron que podían estar presentes todas las personas que quisiera pero decidió que prefería estar sólo, pues sería un momento muy personal. Esa noche tampoco pudo dormir.

Cerca del medio día Christa le ofreció llevarle algo de comida Pero la rechazó pues se sentía incapaz de probar ni un bocado aun cuando llevaba todo el día anterior sin comer. Poco después llegaron Erwin y Hanji para comenzar con aquello.

Si había algo que molestaba a Eren era que le ofrecieran sus condolencias incluso cuando Levi aún seguía vivo, tal como hicieron todos el día anterior, por suerte ellos no lo hicieron y se limitaron a mostrarse apenados. Después de todo también era su amigo.

—No voy a preguntar si estás listo, sé que nunca lo estarás. —Habló Erwin posando su mano en el hombro del castaño como muestra de afecto. —Si necesitas más tiempo para despedirte podemos esperar afuera.

Hanji asintió y le atrajo en un abrazo que él correspondió sin dudar.

—Está bien, ya es tiempo de dejarlo ir.

Se separó de la mujer y se acercó hasta la cama sentándose en un costado libre. De entre su camisa sacó un collar del que colgaba una argolla de plata idéntica a la que él mismo portaba. Se quitó el collar del cuello y sacó la argolla sosteniéndola frente a sus ojos por unos instantes mientras Erwin y Hanji miraban la escena en silencio.

Tomo la mano izquierda de su esposo entre las suyas y comenzó a hablar mientras colocaba el anillo de vuelta a donde siempre debió estar.

—Incluso si pierdes tu camino, o caminas en la oscuridad, caminaré a tu lado. Cuando caigas, te levantaré; cuando llores, te confortaré; cuando rías, compartiré contigo tu gozo. Tú me das el sol, la lluvia y las estrellas. Tú me das el mundo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.

Al terminar de recitar sus votos beso el dorso de su mano con dulzura, acarició suavemente su cabeza y se inclinó sobre él para besar sus labios por última vez.

Sabía que era el final, que este sería el último beso que compartirían, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran libremente y terminaran en el rostro del hombre durmiente. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era que le correspondiera aquel beso. _Una última vez_, pensó…


	2. Chapter 2

**FINAL FELIZ**

En ese momento y como un verdadero milagro, los labios fríos del pelinegro se movieron en sincronía con los suyos llenos de vida. Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con los amados ojos grises que le miraban con anhelo y confusión.

—¿Levi? ¡Levi!, ¡estás despierto!

—Deja de gritar mocoso, —habló con voz cansada —me duele la cabeza.

—Idiota, ¡llevas dos años en coma! ¿Cómo esperas que no grite? —las lágrimas salieron en mayor cantidad mientras se abrazaba al pelinegro, quien no salía de la impresión.

—Dos años, —susurró —¿qué pasó?

Entre lágrimas, risas nerviosas y besos necesitados, Eren le contó todo lo que había pasado desde el día del accidente hasta que estaba a punto de desconectarlo. Siempre aferrándose a él temiendo que si lo soltaba todo terminaría.

—Lo siento Eren, perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto. —le abrazó fuertemente de regreso.

—Me hiciste tanta falta Levi. —Dijo entre sollozos. —Te amo tanto.

El mayor tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le besó con urgencia, como si temieran que aquello fuera un sueño que se esfumaría al separarse. Levi se dio cuenta de la inseguridad del castaño y trató de tranquilizarlo.

—Hey Eren, —habló con suavidad acariciando su rostro, —no voy a irme a ninguna parte.

—Idiota, más te vale que eso sea cierto. No sé qué haría sin ti Levi, te necesito a mi lado.

—Y yo a ti, no podría dejarte. No lo haré.

Sellaron la promesa implícita con un beso más de los miles que ya habían compartido pero cargado de emociones.

—Es un milagro. —dijo Erwin sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, al igual que Hanji quien sólo asentía mientras lloraba de alegría por su amigo.

Ambos médicos examinaron al pelinegro para asegurarse de que su salud estuviera bien y unos días después salió del hospital con Eren, quien no se separaba de él ni un segundo, de vuelta a casa, a disfrutar juntos esta segunda oportunidad de vivir su amor.


	3. Chapter 3

**FINAL TRÁGICO**

Se quedó un momento con los labios unidos esperando la ansiada respuesta mas nunca llegó. Con lágrimas en los ojos se separó finalmente y le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

—Siempre voy a amarte Levi, no te imaginas la falta que me harás cada día de mi vida. —A pesar del esfuerzo que hacía, su voz se quebró inevitablemente y sintió un nudo en la garganta. —Ni siquiera sé si podré seguir adelante sin ti amor.

Lloró aferrado a su pecho durante un momento que se sintió tan efímero como eterno. Dejó salir todo el dolor que sentía aún sin saber que pasaría después y se volvió hacia los médicos, amigos suyos y de Levi, y asintió lentamente hacia ellos.

Hanji se colocó a su lado y posó una mano en su hombro y la otra en el de Levi mientras Erwin se dirigía hasta el lado opuesto de la cama, donde se encontraba la máquina que mantenía al pelinegro con vida.

Con un profundo suspiro, apagó la máquina sin atreverse a mirar a Eren a los ojos. Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando sólo al castaño para que viviera su duelo.

En la soledad de la habitación se permitió pensar seriamente en la muerte. Viendo el cuerpo ahora sin vida de su esposo le pareció que tal vez la muerte no era tan mala después de todo, además, ¿quién lo echaría de menos? Y si se quedaba, ¿para qué? ¿Qué sería de su vida a partir de ahora si la única persona a la que podría amar ya no estaba? Si moría ahora podrían volver a estar juntos.

—Perdóname Levi, pero no puedo seguir sin ti.

Se levantó y justo cuando dio la espalda a la cama le escuchó, una voz tan familiar que le hizo girar de nuevo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo mocoso?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo al verle junto a la cama, tan lleno de vida como la última vez que lo vio.

—L-Levi, estás...

No se atrevió a terminar la oración, y tampoco a acercarse pues temía que el hechizo que le permitía ver a su esposo se rompiera. Sin embargo él no pensaba lo mismo y se acercó hasta él, colocando la mano sobre su mejilla.

—Tienes que vivir. Por mí, por los dos. Me enamoré de ti porque eres fuerte Eren, no me decepciones mocoso. —La ilusión comenzó a desvanecerse mientras Levi le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa llena de amor. —Te amo, nunca lo olvides. Estaré vigilándote.

Besó los labios del castaño transmitiendo todo el amor y la tranquilidad que el más joven necesitaba. El beso duró sólo unos segundos, para cuando Eren abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba sólo pero esta vez se sentía diferente, se sentía tranquilo.

—Te lo prometo amor, viviré por los dos. —dijo mirando al cielo por la ventana —Te amaré por el resto de mis días, hasta que volvamos a estar juntos.

Una suave brisa sopló por la ventana, dándole la impresión de que le abrazaba. Sonrió. Definitivamente no estaría sólo, Levi estaría siempre a su lado.


End file.
